


Good morning

by YavannaK



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, I'm Sorry, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cold morning, imagine the guys speaking to each other in German, or perhaps makes it better, till ruins the moment, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YavannaK/pseuds/YavannaK
Summary: You share the bed with Richard in a cold morning.





	Good morning

Your cold legs woke you up and demanded fiercely some warmth. You frowned, eyes still closed as you scooted your knees up toward the rest of your body and slipped an ankle back under the soft flannel covers. It was probably fault of the icy ankle if your entire lower body felt so chilled. You rolled slowly to the other side, so as not to face the cold wall anymore and gather some comfort from the body lying so _far_ from you. Why have you rolled on the brink of the mattress during the night when there was such a lovely _stove_ sharing the bed with you?

Curling your cold hands to your chest so as not to jolt him with a freezing touch, you scooted closer to Richard. He was facing the other wall, giving you his back, stretched in his entire length and seeming perfectly comfortable with the temperature under the covers. You lifted your head and transferred it over his pillow. You softly nuzzled the back of his neck, pressing your upper body to his back.

He was so pleasantly hot. His warmth seeped through the cotton t-shirt he was wearing and transferred immediately to your skin, thawing your flesh and sending subtle ripples of pleasure through your chest. He must’ve been sleeping pretty soundly since, at first, he didn’t even move a muscle in response to your snuggling. With much tenderness you pressed some of the lightest kisses on his neck and he shifted slightly, rolling his head toward his chest and exposing a little more skin for you to kiss. He was still sleeping but you had his body reacting nicely on its own accord to your touch. As you kissed closer to his lobe and fanned a now warmer hand over his bicep, you could feel goosebumps popping on his skin. You pressed your lower leg to the back of his thigh and scooted even closer as you wounded your arm to his front and caressed delicately his forearm, decorated with goosebumps as well.

Still laying tiny kisses on the back of his neck, you could catch the lingering fragrance of the cologne he had worn last evening, as well as the fresh smell of shampoo over a warm, distinctive scent emanating directly from his skin.

Suddenly, you heard his breathing pattern change to an awake person’s rhythm and he slowly grasped your hand with his warmer one. He scrunched his shoulders and flexed his spine pressing closer to your chest, emitting a low pleased sound from his throat. You wanted to wake him as pleasurably as possible so you moved your lips to the side of his neck, pressing firm kisses over his jugular and taking a glimpse of his content face. His eyes were still closed but his lips were stretching in a wide and sincere smile.

Levering your upper body up on an elbow, you got better access to his throat and kissed even more intensely while pressing your hand to his chest to pull him closer. He angled his head to give you better access to his neck and parted his lips letting out a small sound of pleasure as he shifted his legs. You lifted your upper leg and draped it over his hips, hooking your cold naked foot between his bare knees.

Your icy foot made him gasp and then chuckle, before you stole him a moan, planting a last open-mouthed kiss under his jaw, pressing your pelvis to the small of his back. The way he moved in your embrace, pressing eagerly every possible centimeter of his back against you was tale-telling about how good he was feeling. With your hand, you stroked your way up over his chest to his jawline, grasping it lightly with thumb and forefinger placed on opposite sides of his jaw. His skin was still smooth after yesterday shave and you could feel his pulse beating strongly under your thumb. With the other fingers of your hand you caressed the column of his neck, delicately but firmly, letting yourself marvel over the possibility of mastering the powerful body pressed on you, so submissive right now, and melting in your hand.

You knew it was pure imagination. His dominant side would emerge soon. He was just enjoying getting pampered, his brain still sleepy and fogged. Taking full advantage of his state of mind, you gently turned his head toward you and he took the hint of turning on his back. You lifted your leg so he could turn, and when he was settled you wrapped that again over his thigh. Readjusting the position of his head on the pillow, he set his half-lidded green eyes on you and smiled as he murmured a warm _“good morning”_.  You greeted him back in a whisper and before he could pull you closer, you placed your forearm on his chest, pinning him down and stretching forward to resume kissing his throat.  The feeling of your warm body pressed on him, made him let out a shaky breath as he wrapped the arm closest to your body over your back, placing his palm on your side. Your kisses turned into small bites and flicks of your tongue as you descended toward his collar bones, moving the collar of his shirt away with your nose. He let out some nice sounds of contempt and moved his other hand to stroke at your cheek.

Determined to make him feel _really_ good you leaned a little more of your weight on his chest to snake your other hand under his head and massage his scalp with your blunt nails. You started from the nape of his neck and moved up, scrunching gently his black hair and tugging slightly here and there. As you continued to kiss his neck and the surrounding area, you saw him close his eyes and drift on the feeling of your fingers through his hair. There it was the fire-spitting, menacing, leather covered lead guitarist of Rammstein, giving up al sort of control to savor your caresses.

“Mhhh…” he was practically purring.

“Like it?” you asked, smiling on his skin.

“Yeah…” he murmured with a content, raspy voice. You ceased your kissing and concentrated on the scalp massage for a while, using now both of your hands. He turned completely mellow under your touch but never let go of your side, tugging at your baby doll when he felt the most pleasure. His other hand had felt limp on the mattress. Your ministrations slowly became less delicate and you raked your fingers a little more sharply on his scalp; your hand moved in wider motions including his deltoids and neck. 

Richard opened his eyes and his languid gaze became progressively darker as his pupils imperceptibly widened. You have been pressing your breasts on his chest for a while, grinding your leg on his upper thigh at the same time and relishing on the heat pooling between your bodies. He was getting hungry, you knew it, even if he looked relaxed more than anything else.

After coaxing him to get rid of his shirt, you continued to massage him the same way, now grinding harder and shamelessly, not bothering restraining one or two deep breaths from you as you stared directly in his eyes. Richard lifted his free hand and grasped the side of your neck. At first, it was a caress but it then became a pressure when he decided to take over. After some maneuvering, you found yourself turned toward the wall with Richard spooning you from behind. One of his arms pillowed your head while the other hand went under your baby doll to squeeze one of your breasts. He let out a sigh and kissed between your shoulder blades, squeezing and massaging you earnestly with fingers so talented with a guitar pick as well as with a nipple.

He felt so good pressed on your back, so warm and strong. You rolled your hips so that your butt was pressing against his groin which felt hotter than any other part of his body. Being a good boy he was _always_ hard in the morning. You could feel his hard-on pressing on your thigh and you positioned yourself so that it pushed in between your butt cheeks.

Richard groaned and pushed it forward boldly, starting to slowly dry hump you through his boxers and your thong. You encouraged him letting out a moan and arching your back. It felt like heaven but it stirred inside of you the flames of hell itself. His accelerating breaths tickled on the skin of your upper back. Having him nice and horny behind you was making you incredibly aroused. He let go of your breast and used his arm to forcefully pull you closer in an almost choking embrace. The grinding got more intense and you both started to moan and get lost in the motion, bodies moving as they pleased, responding to each other. You could feel your heart beating fast in your chest and Richard’s beating equally strong against your back.

Disentangling his arm from under your head, he propped himself up on his elbow and slowed his movements. With the slightest panting, he let go of you and, without turning, you could hear he tugged at his boxer. You could also hear, as you shifted languidly, the sinful sound of fingers being licked and wetted with a tongue, and then the even more unholy stroking of a wet cock. Your body lit up in anticipation and when he kissed your shoulder with moist lips you almost shivered.

“Can I?” he whispered in your ear making you shiver for real.

“You have to” you answered with a wide smile, closing your eyes. Richard chuckled and after moving your thong out of the way and giving a small nudge, he slipped inside of you in a languid, fluid motion. He stilled in there and you both sank for a while in the glorious sensation. As he drew back and then achingly slowly pushed back in, you moaned rather loudly. He laid down on his side with a sharp intake of air and hugged you again. He kept his thrusts patient, deliberate and insanely slow, driving you crazy. You writhed in his arm and panted, moaning every time he slipped inside. He was nuzzling your neck, taking deep breaths in between his low moans. He was not even trying to sound seductive; they came naturally filled with lust and most of all, raw pleasure.

In a brief moment of lucidity, you actively clenched around him as he was deeply buried in you.

“Oh my - ” he instantly inhaled and trailed off in a low wail, followed by some heavy breathing as you clenched and unclenched. He kept his slow pace but every deep thrust was now accompanied with an utterly erotic panting. He was fucking you real good and enjoying it to the fullest himself.

You were so lost in your building orgasm that you didn’t hear the doorbell ring.

Richard did, though, and abruptly stopped his motion. You murmured something in a weak protest as you lifted your head to look at him over your shoulder. Then came a second ring.

“Who the fuck…” slurred Richard propping slowly on an elbow, still sheathed inside of you.

“Richard, it’s me!” came a muffled voice from behind the front door, which was quite distant from your bedroom so it really came pretty low. Nevertheless, it was unmistakably Till’s voice. “Richaaard!”

Richard grunted but did not move. He only turned toward the direction of the voice. “What the hell do you want?” he shouted rather irritated.

Till heard him. “Oh, so you _are_ home!” his voice seemed highly relieved. “I forgot my phone in your car last night. Can you give it to me?”

Richard made a distressed sound and slumped down on the mattress. He sighed and unwillingly pulled out of you with much cursing under his breath. You turned toward him and, as he was opening his mouth to apologize before standing up, you decided to play a bit. In a swift motion, you pushed him back on the mattress and straddled him earning a wide-eyed look.

“Richard...?” came Till’s voice from the distance. 

Helping yourself with your hand to angle his cock, you sank down on it, sheathing him deeply and smoothly. Your prisoner mouthed a strained _“Fuck!”_ and his eyes rolled toward the back of his head, his whole body tensing. His hands blindly flew to your sides and grasped your flesh.

Overwhelmed, he nothing but gasped when you bent down to kiss fiercely his neck, moving your hips up and down. After a few pumps, you straightened back up and gazed at him, panting under your legs. He was looking at you with such lust filled eyes that a moan escaped your lips.

“Richaaa- ” hollered Till from outside but before he could finish, Richard called him back.

“Till.”

Silence. The man outside was probably listening.

As you started to move your pelvis back and forth in the most pleasurable movement, Richard closed his eyes and inhaled.

“Till I’m busy at the moment” he shouted. He could hardly finish talking before a moan ripped through his throat as you raked your fingers over his bare chest and moved your body in a wider motion around his cock.

Till protested. “Oh come on, I need it. I’m waiting for a call!” 

Richard smirked at his words and looked up at you. You smiled in between deep breaths, getting your hair all messy as you removed your baby doll, slipping it over your head. Unable to hold back at the sight of your naked breasts, Richard grasped both of your wrists and pulled you down on his chest, hugging you and pinning his feet on the bed so that he could finally fuck you as roughly as he pleased. His grip was vice on your wrist and it hurt more than a bit, but the pleasure coming from the intense fucking annihilated everything else.

Till knocked on the door insistently. “Richard please! It’s not like you’re fucking!” he said. Last evening, he had seen you take your own car to get back to your place and he was not possibly aware that later that night you had decided to cancel some plans you had in the morning and spend the night with Richard.

Richard slowed his thrusts to catch his breath. You slumped on him, absolutely out of breath.

“What if I was?” he shouted at Till, giving you a hazy stare when you lifted your head to look at him and saw he was quite flustered, with a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. 

“You’re not. (Y/N) let you to sleep all alone” said Till, adding a small laugh.

Richard shook his head amused and lifted himself on his elbows. He gently tugged at your hair falling over your breasts and pulled you closer to whisper in your ear to get on all fours. His deep voice left you with no other option than to comply. You let him free from your legs and then bent forward, arching your back and crossing your arms on the pillow. Richard moved to kneel behind you and smacked his lips satisfied when he groped your ass. As he  _again,_ illegaly slowly, pushed inside of you, the pleasure came even more intense. 

"Oh fuck me" you moaned tightening your fists.

"I am" chuckled Richard, pulling out completely and then thrusting back even _slower_. You wailed desperate, your breath catching in your throat.

"Richard goddamn, give me that phone!" came Till's exasperated voice, oblivious to your presence inside the house.

Richard continued with his torture on you as he replied.

"I told you I'm busy" he hollered pushing so deep inside of you that you cried out. "Come later!" he added grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling taut. He lifted and bent one leg to pin one foot on the mattress and get a better range of motion. Still pulling at your hair he began thrusting harder and faster. As he hit your sweet spot, your screams could not be muffled by the pillow since your head was being pulled backward. In fact, they came even more guttural and loud, echoing loudly through the _entire_ house.

 

This time, no answer came from the man outside the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on something angsty when this came to my mind and I had to write.  
> This is not beta read and English is not my native language so if you find any mistake, please let me know and I'll fix it.  
> [lust-for-sacher.tumblr.com](https://lust-for-sacher.tumblr.com/)


End file.
